


Stainless Steel

by babybrotherdean



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Castiel, Genderbending, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Castiel, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me how much it hurt, angel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stainless Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my piercings square in kink bingo. Enjoy the porn!

"Tell me how much it hurt, angel.”

Dean breathes the words into her skin, hot and heady with no air between them. He’s got Cas up against the wall, barely past the apartment’s front door, and she’s already shaking, trembling under his hands with the way he won’t quite touch her where she wants to be touched. Stays quiet and still, waits for her to speak up before he goes any further.

“A lot.” She swallows audibly, tilts her head back until it thunks gently against the wall. Dean takes the invitation and presses his lips to the column of her throat, closes his eyes so he can feel her heartbeat. “They, ah- they’re very sensitive. They’ve been-” Stutters when he sucks at her skin, grabs for his arms and holds on tight. “R-rubbing against my shirt, and it’s-” Stumbles over herself, chokes a little.

“Breathe,” Dean reminds her softly. Rests his hands on her hips even though he aches to move a little higher. “Deep breaths, baby girl. Nice and easy.”

She calms herself down a little, then, settles. His beautiful songbird smoothing her feathers; he presses a kiss to her throat in reward and waits for her to continue. “It’s- it’s sensitive. And, um-” A hitch in her breath and Dean smiles. “It’s g-good. Feels good.”

“Good.” Dean’s fingers sneak down to catch the hem of her shirt, and he smiles at her. “Let’s get this off, yeah?”

Cas nods for him, lifts her arms above her head obediently for Dean to slowly, gently pull the garment up and off. She makes an almost-sound and then she’s just in her bra, simple lace in midnight-blue, stark against ivory skin. 

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty. You know that, right?”

Cas just smiles for him, ducks her head. Dean tucks an errant curl behind her ear and smiles soft with the way she leans into his touch. “You seem intent on reminding me.”

“Just ‘cause it’s true.” Catches her chin in his hand and tilts her head up, because he needs to taste her lips now; they meet in a kiss that burns low and slow until they’re panting for breath, until Dean fumbles for the clasp at the middle of her back and whispers “can I?” against her lips. A hasty nod and it’s gone, her bra slipping down off her shoulders as she curls them in towards herself.

Dean breaks the kiss, then- breathes heavy against her lips for a moment to gather himself before he straightens up, lets his hands slide down her shoulders, along her arms until their fingers tangle together.

And then he’s breathless and awed, because _fuck_.

Cas’ nipples are flushed red, a little swollen, each pierced with a stainless steel barbell. They glint even in the low light and Dean feels a throb go straight to his cock as he swallows hard. Barely manages to form coherent speech as he breathes out a soft word of praise.

“Good girl.”

Cas shifts a little bit, and her fingers tighten around his. “You like them?”

Dean can’t believe it’s even in question, but- but this is Cas. Cas who tends to forget that he’s in love with her if he’s not reminding her a few times every day. “Yeah. God, Cas, they’re- can I? Wanna-” Glances up to meet her eyes again, and he knows he must look hungry. Watches the way her pupils dilate. “Want to taste.”

Cas catches her lower lip between her teeth, shifts her weight- Dean knows the signs, and he only just manages to wait long enough to hear her answer. “Yes.”

He doesn’t waste any time after that; it’s a short trip to down his head down, to move his hands to settle on her hips and hold on tight, and then he’s got his face level with her chest. Takes a moment to brush his lips along the underside of one of her breasts, up along its curve, and when one of Cas’ hands hands in his hair, she grips tighter every millimeter he moves towards the over-sensitized peaks.

When he finally lets his tongue slip out, allows it to nudge the tight bud of her nipple- he doesn’t think he’s ever heard Cas make a sound quite like this.

“Dean,” she chokes, and she’s pulling on his hair- just short of too hard, enough pain to get Dean off without telling him she wants it to stop- and it’s good, it’s _exactly_ what he wants, so he moves a little more firmly this time, traces the tip of his tongue around her areola, swirls it in closer until he bumps hot, hyper-sensitive skin, teases up towards the peak until he hits cold steel.

It’s dizzying in a way he hadn’t anticipated, and he barely pauses to shoot a glance up at Cas- breathing hard, leaning heavy into the wall, can’t seem to keep her eyes on much of anything- before he’s parting his lips, taking the whole nipple, barbell and all, into his mouth.

He’s gentle, of course- knows that Cas is sensitive enough without unnecessary roughness on his part- but he takes his time exploring. Traces out the shape of her nipple, the place where the piercing meets her skin, where he tastes cold-sharp-hot all at once. Tastes something that’s probably blood; sits at the tip of his tongue as he groans with it.

“ _Dean_.” And he’s worried for a moment, that he’s gone too far or caused her pain or done something wrong but- but then she’s fumbling for his hand, tugging it away from her hip and in towards-

Dean grins and laughs and pulls his mouth away, catches his breath. Manages to undo the button on her jeans one-handed because he’s kind of used to this whole deal. 

“Good, huh?”

She’s already wet when he manages to get his hand in her panties, fingers slip-sliding between her pussy lips until he finds her clit, has her jerking back hard against the wall with a breathless whine. Dean just grins, shifts enough that he can find her other nipple between his lips, tickle-teasing down at its base just to watch her squirm.

He’s merciless; his fingers work against her- and soon enough, into her- down below while he makes good use of his tongue against the fresh piercings. He can’t imagine how sensitive they are, only gets a sense of it with the sounds that Cas makes for him, the grip she’s got in his hair, the way she rocks against his hand. He knows this won’t last long, not when she’s so raw, but it doesn’t matter, really- doesn’t matter when he feels her getting tight around his fingers and he speeds up a little more. Dares to let his teeth graze the very tip of her nipple, clink gently against the barbell, and-

She’s sobbing when she comes, fingers too tight in his hair just the same way her cunt clenches a vice grip around his fingers while he milks her orgasm out of her, eases up on her nipples in favour of fucking her shallowly with the two he’s got inside. He’s too fucking hard to see straight but this is all instinct, a well-practised routine that he could run handcuffed and asleep, and it’s just a matter of wringing every last bit of pleasure he can out of his beautiful angel’s body. 

Dean doesn’t let up until Cas starts to go slack against him, and then he just straightens up, eases his fingers out of her in favour of gathering her up in his arms, mindful of her chest and just holding her close. She’s obviously exhausted, trembling a little, breathing hard- her eyes are wet, too, and he ducks down to pepper her cheeks with kisses, mumbling praise as he goes. 

“Good girl, Cas. My perfect angel, God, baby, so good for me-”

They make it to the couch and he settles her in his lap. Figures she’s just about conked out until he feels the pressure against his cock, grunts a surprised sound as she works at him through his jeans with one delicate hand.

“C’mon,” Cas mumbles, muffled in Dean’s shoulder. “Know how much you liked that.”

He feels all of sixteen, but he comes just like that; Cas palming him through his pants until he empties his load in them. It’s gonna be a bitch to clean up but he doesn’t care, dizzy with pleasure and lingering arousal, a level that spikes every time he catches the glint of light on steel in the corner of his eye.

They settle down, anyways, Cas curled up in Dean’s lap while he pets at her skin absently, still trying to catch his breath. She’s the one who speaks up first, lips moving against his neck. More playful than tentative, now. “So you like them?”

And Dean just laughs, tired and breathless when he turns to press his lips to her forehead. 

“You don’t know the half of it, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (Disclaimer: this is not how you care for new nipple piercings. At all. Don't use this as an example. You will be in EXTREME PAIN and probably get an infection. So just. Yeah. Don't.)


End file.
